SCB: O Evangelho segundo Mateus
Neste artigo constam as supostas contradições do livro de Mateus de acordo com o site cético A Bíblia do Cético Comentada bem como suas respectivas refutações. Genealogia de Jesus (Mateus x Lucas) desde Davi. Argumento O argumento levantado é que Jesus possui duas genealogias diferentes, o que é logicamente inconsistente: * Davi, Salomão, Roboão, Abias, Asa, Josafá, Jorão, Uzias, Jotão, Acaz, Ezequias, Manassés, Amom, Josias, Jeconias, Salatiel, Zorobabel, Abiúde, Eliaquim, Azor, Sadoque, Aquim, Eliúde, Eleazar, Matã, Jacó, José, Jesus. 1:6-16 * Davi, Natã, Matatá, Mená, Meleá, Eliaquim, Jonã, José, Judá, Simeão, Levi, Matate, Jorim, Eliézer, Josué, Er, Elmadã, Cosã, Adi, Melqui, Neri, Salatiel, Zorobabel, Resa, Joanã, Jodá, José, Semei, Matatias, Maate, Nagai, Esli, Naum, Amós, Matatias, José, Janai, Melqui, Levi, Matate, Eli, José, Jesus. 3:23-31 Refutação Na prática, possuir duas genealogias é totalmente lógico (uma pela mãe e outra pelo pai) e, no caso de Jesus, vale ainda lembrar que Ele possuia 3''' genealogias: mãe, pai adotivo (José) e pai real (Deus Pai). O erro consiste na falta de conhecimentos teológicos. É bem sabido, no mundo cristão (ao qual os acusadores de tais supostas contradições desconhece), que a genealogia contida no livro de Mateus é a por parte de pai adotivo, José, e a de Lucas a genealogia por parte de mãe, Maria. Complementos Como complemento teológico, segue-se as notas de rodapé de uma The Ryrie Study Bible, primeiramente sobre a genealogia de Mateus e, em seguida, a de Lucas: Quem era o pai de José? Argumento O argumento consistem em afirmar que há dois pais de José, o pai de Jesus, tendo como base as duas genealogias ´já apresentadas. *Jacó. 1:16 *Eli. 3:23 Refutação O argumento já foi refutado na questão anterior: Jacó foi o pai de sangue de José enquanto Heli, seu tio, foi pai por casamento. José era o pai de Jesus? Argumento Existem passagens bíblicas que afirmam expressamente que José era o pai de Jesus. Já outros afirmam que não. * José era o pai de Jesus. 2:30, 13:23, Rm 1:3, II Tm 2:8, Hb 2:16, Ap 22:16 * José não era o pai de Jesus. 1:18, 22:45, Mc 12:35-37, Lc 1:31-35 Refutação Esta é um exemplo de invenção de contradição seguindo-se três bases: (1) falta de conhecimento básico das Escrituras; (2) apelo forçado a criar contradições inexistentes (i.e. não é necessário grandes estudos para se chegar à resposta; basta um pouco de conhecimento que se aprende na escola); e (3) interpretação literal das escrituras. Como já foi dito, Jesus possuia três genealogias: (1) por parte de pai adotivo, José, que garantia a Ele o direito legal ao trono de Davi; (2) por parte de Maria, de sangue, que garantia sua descendência verídica real de Davi; e (3) por parte de Deus, como pai "biológico". A descendência de José é considerada quando a expressão "filho de Davi", uma expressão messiânica comum na épocaNota de rodapé de Mateus 1:1 e que significa, essencialmente, "descendente de Davi", é mencionada, mas uma rápida olhada nas passagens evidencia que nem todas as menções a Jesus como "filho de Davi" seguia José, mas sim Maria (RM 1:3). Logo, não há passagens que afirmam que José não era o pai de Jesus, mas há aquelas que lembram que ele o era por adoção, não por sangue. Logo, as passagens que afirmam ser Jesus descendente de Davi (tanto por José, adotivamente, quanto por Maria, de sangue) são: *At 2:30 *At 13:23 *Rm 1:3 *II Tm 2:8 *Ap 22:16 *Lc 1:31-35 E as passagens que afirmam ser Jesus o Filho de Deus "biologicamente" são: *Rm 1:3 *Mt 1:18 *Lc 1:31-35 Há ainda passagens que não se referem ao contexto. Hebreus 2:16 não faz referência alguma à ascendência de Jesus; somente afirma que Ele socorre a descendência de Abraão. Mateus 22:45 e Marcos 12:35-37 retrata um trocadilho que Jesus fez tentando mostrar aos fariseus que o Filho de Davi (Ele) era tanto descendente de Davi e ao mesmo tempo seu Senhor, i.e. o Messias era ao mesmo tempo descendente humano de Davi e seu divino SenhorAnotação de Mateus 22:44 com relação ao trecho do Salmo 110:1 "Disse o Senhor ao meu Senhor"., o que é perfeitamente compreensível e em nada contradiz a ascendência de Jesus. Lucas 1:31-35, por sua vez, não afirma que Jesus não era filho de José; antes pelo contrário, é uma "passagem completa", pois afirma tanto que Ele era descendente de Deus quanto era filho de Davi, i.e. filho de José e de Maria. Jesus, Maria e José foram para o Egito ou Nazaré? Argumento * Eles foram para o Egito depois do nascimento de Jesus. 2:14 * Eles foram para Nazaré depois do nascimento de Jesus. 2:39 Refutação Eles foram tanto para Nazaré quanto para o Egito após o nascimento de Jesus. Haveria contradição se, porventura, alguma das passagens afirmasse que eles tivessem ido para Nazaré ou Egito antes de seu nascimento, o que seria naturalmente impossível. No entanto, o conflito existente no argumento ainda é mais crítico do que esta conclusão. Analisemos a história: Em Mateus, a passagem narra a visita dos "reis" magos a Jesus, sendo que isso aconteceu dois anos após o seu nascimento (o tempo que levou a viagem dos magos até Israel). Considerando-se que as instruções dadas por Herodes aos magos, seguindo-se a profecia de Mq 5:12, provavelmente estes foram até Belém procurando por Jesus. Se foi assim, então é de se esperar que a família tenha comprado (ou alugado) uma casa em Belém, ou ainda tenham vivido junto da família de José, que era natural de lá (o que soa estranho, pois gera a questão: "então, por que eles não ficaram na casa deles ao invés de ir para uma estrebaria?", o que poderia ser respondido com: "para cumprir as profecias"). Por outro lado, não seria impossível que eles tivessem retornado a Nazaré e os magos, após chegarem a Belém, terem se informado acerca do "novo endereço" deles, ou mesmo a estrela terem-nos guiado. Assim, após a visita ao menino (em Belém ou Nazaré), ocorreu a história deles terem ido ao Egito. Nos versículos 22 e 23 relata-se a ida definitiva da família para Nazaré após a ida ao Egito. Já em Lucas temos a luz para o mistério abordado em Mateus. Lucas descreve mais detalhadamente os dias que se seguiram após o nascimento de Jesus, enquanto Mateus só fala do nascimento em si e o que ocorreu dois anos depois. Utilizando-se este livro, temos que: Ou (1) Jesus nasceu, foi levado a Jerusalém para ser apresentado e ademais (Lc), voltou para Belém, passou-se dois anos, foram para o Egito (Mt) e depois voltaram para Nazaré (Mt e Lc); ou (2) Jesus nasceu, foi levado a Jerusalém (Lc), foi para Nazaré (Lc), foi visitado pelos magos (Mt), foi para o Egito (Mt) e voltou para Nazaré (Mt e Lc). Segue a cronologia segundo a Harmonia dos Evangelhos por A. R. Fausset, que generaliza: :Jesus nasce (Lc), é levado ao Templo (Lc), seguido da visita dos magos (Mt; independente de ter ocorrido em Belém ou em Nazaré), vai para o Egito (Mt) e retornam para Nazaré (Mt e Lc). A quem Deus se dirigiu no batismo de Jesus? Argumento Para os céticos, as passagens com relação ao batismo de Jesus distinguem-se no quesito de direção: Deus falou com quem? * No batismo dele, Deus se dirigiu a Jesus diretamente. 1:11, Lc 3:22 * Deus se dirigiu à aqueles que testemunharam o batismo de Jesus. 3:17 Refutação Ironicamente, o batismo de João Batista relatado pelo apóstolo João não é mencionado. Além disso, creio ser totalmente visível o grotesco erro de interpretação do cético que "descobriu" a contradição. Vejamos o que diz os textos: '''Marcos 1 :9 Naqueles dias, veio Jesus de Nazaré da Galiléia e por João foi batizado no rio Jordão. :10 Logo ao sair da água, viu os céus rasgarem-se e o Espírito descendo como pomba sobre ele. :11 Então, foi ouvida uma voz dos céus: Tu és o meu Filho amado, em ti me comprazo. De início, vemos que o texto de Marcos 1 não se aplica à afirmação de que, nesta passagem, Deus se dirigiu a Jesus diretamente. Pergunta mal-formulada. Relata também que Jesus viu o Espírito. Lucas 3 :21 E aconteceu que, ao ser todo o povo batizado, também o foi Jesus; e, estando ele a orar, o céu se abriu, :22 e o Espírito Santo desceu sobre ele em forma corpórea como pomba; e ouviu-se uma voz do céu: Tu és o meu Filho amado, em ti me comprazo. Mais uma vez, Deus não se dirigiu a Jesus diretamente. Sobre a descida do Espírito, apenas relatava o ocaso, não afirmando se Ele se dirigiu a alguém em particular. Agora, o suposto texto contraditório: Mateus 3:17 :15 Mas Jesus lhe respondeu: Deixa por enquanto, porque, assim, nos convém cumprir toda a justiça. Então, ele o admitiu. :16 Batizado Jesus, saiu logo da água, e eis que se lhe abriram os céus, e viu o Espírito de Deus descendo como pomba, vindo sobre ele. :17 E eis uma voz dos céus, que dizia: Este é o meu Filho amado, em quem me comprazo. Nesta passagem, Deus se dirigiu a todos como foi enunciado, estando em perfeita conformidade com os outros dois trechos. E o Espírito foi visto por Jesus, como em Marcos 1. Não há contradição, simplesmente porque Deus não se dirigiu a alguém em particular quando falou; Ele apenas falou. Devemos servir somente à Deus? Argumento * Os homens servem somente à Deus. 4:10, 23:10 * Alguns homens devem servir à outros homens. 6:5, Cl 3:18, 3:20, 3:22, I Tm 6:1, Tt 2:9, I Pe 2:18 Refutação O erro é que a pergunta é totalmente mal-formulada, bem como a interpretação. O problema, evidenciado na primeira passagem citada, é que adorar e dar culto a alguém é diferente de servir-lo, não necessariamente um implicando no outro. Vejamos as passagens: ;1º parte :* "Então, Jesus lhe ordenou: Retira-te, Satanás, porque está escrito: Ao Senhor, teu Deus, adorarás, e só a ele darás culto." - Mt 4:10 O que já foi dito: Jesus não está dizendo que só devemos servir a Deus, mas que só devemos adorá-Lo e dar culto a Ele, o que é diferente de servir. :* "Nem sereis chamados guias, porque um só é vosso Guia, o Cristo." - Mt 23:10 Aqui, Jesus afirma sobre ser guiado por alguém, e que é novamente diferente de servir. Logo, não há contradição nestes versículos. ;2º parte Os trechos de Ef 6:5, Cl 3:22, I Tm 6:1 e I Ped 2:18 falam sobre o servir no sentido de trabalhar. Já Cl 3:18 fala sobre ser submisso ao marido, o que não impica em servi-lo. Para uma compreensão melhor sobre esse tema, ler o artigo Does a wife have to submit to her husband? (em inglês). Devemos mostrar aos outros nossas boas ações? Argumento * Sim, devemos mostrar. 5:16, I Pe 2:12 * Não devemos mostrar. 6:1, 23:3, 23:5 Refutação Em resumo, houve descaso com o contexto. Todas as passagens que foram tidas como mandamentos de "não devemos mostras boas ações" estão no contexto de "mostrar com o fim de serdes vistos", isto é, mostrar por exibicionismo. Tomemos a primeira como exemplo: :*"Guardai-vos de exercer a vossa justiça diante dos homens, com o fim de serdes vistos por eles; doutra sorte, não tereis galardão junto de vosso Pai celeste." - Mt 6:1 Por outro lado, as passagens que são tidas como mandamentos de "devemos mostrar" também foram levemente pervertidas. Analisemos: :*"Assim brilhe também a vossa luz diante dos homens, para que vejam as vossas boas obras e glorifiquem a vosso Pai que está nos céus." - Mt 5:16 O sentido foi pervertido. Jesus não está dizendo que nós devemos mostrar nossas obras; está dizendo que devemos fazer boas ações. Só que boa parte das boas ações são efetuadas num grupo de pessoas, não isoladamente (ex.: ajudar um idoso a atravessar a rua) e, portanto, são vistas pelo público. Ele não está dizendo que devemos exibi-las, mas apenas efetualas e, naturalmente, as pessoas olharão e, sendo boas ações, poderão dar glórias a Deus. A mesma coisa ocorre em I Pedro: há ordem de fazermos boas obras, não de sairmos mostrando-as forçadamente como a pergunta sugere. Já o texto de Mt 23:3 ainda foi mais pervertido, pois Jesus esta dizendo que não devemos imitar as obras dos fariseus, isto é, não está dizendo que nós não devemos mostrar obras, mas que não devemos fazer semelhantes a eles, pois suas obras eram de hipocrisia e não de coração como um cristão deve agir. Os cristãos devem orar em público? Argumento * Os cristãos não devem orar em público. 6:5-6 * Os cristãos devem orar em público. Tm 2:8 Refutação O erro é semelhante à questão anterior: não foi considerado o contexto. Em Mt 6 Jesus está ensinando que não devemos orar com a intenção de sermos vistos, exibindo-se. Já o texto de I Tm 2 foi mal-interpretado, uma vez que lá afirma-se que devemos "orar em todo lugar", o que não significa "orar em público", i.e. na frente de outras pessoas. No entanto, esta segunda parte é desconsiderável. Os cristãos sabem rezar? Argumento * Sim, Jesus disse como fazê-lo. 6:9-13 * Não, eles não sabem rezar. 8:26 Refutação Os cristãos devem se interessar por coisas materiais? Argumento * Não, eles não devem. 6:31, 6:34 * Sim, eles devem. Tm 5:8 Refutação Este foi um caso de erro de interpretação. Em Mt 6:31 e 6:34 Jesus de maneira nenhuma esta a afirmar que não devemos nos "interessar por coisas materiais", e sim que nós não devemos nos preocupar com elas, o que é diferente. Já o texto de I Tm 5 está totalmente fora da acusação, uma vez que lá fala sobre "cuidar de familiares", não de "se interessar por coisas materiais". O centurião pediu a Jesus para ajudar seu criado? Argumento * Sim, ele lhe pediu diretamente. 8:5-9 * Não, ele mandou outros pedirem. 7:1-7 Possível refutação O que acontecerá aos judeus quando eles morrem? Argumento * Eles irão para inferno. 8:12 * Eles serão salvos. 11:26 Refutação O que ocorreu aqui foi um erro de generalização, talvez um exemplo inverso de Lei de Relação Geral-Exceção. Na passagem de Mt 8, Jesus está diante de um emissário de um general romano gentio que teve muita fé em Jesus, maior fé do que todos outros judeus momento. Em função disso, Jesus pronunciou: * "Digo-vos que muitos virão do Oriente e do Ocidente e tomarão lugares à mesa com Abraão, Isaque e Jacó no reino dos céus. Ao passo que os filhos do reino serão lançados para fora, nas trevas; ali haverá choro e ranger de dentes." :- Mt 8:11-12 Em outras palavras, muitos gentios hão de ter fé em Jesus e, em função, herdarão o Reino dos Céus, enquanto muitos judeus, os que eram para ir para o Paraíso, irão para o Inferno devido à sua incredulidade. Por outro lado, a passagem de Romanos 11:26 é um tanto vaga: * "Porque não quero, irmãos, que ignoreis este mistério (para que não sejais presumidos em vós mesmos): que veio endurecimento em parte a Israel, até que haja entrado a plenitude dos gentios. E, assim, todo o Israel será salvo, como está escrito: Virá de Sião o Libertador e ele apartará de Jacó as impiedades." :- Rm 11:25-26 A Ryrie Study Bible possui uma nota sobre o assunto: Talvez essa seja uma referência aos 144 mil judeus relatados no Apocalipse (Ap 7:4-8). Quantos homens foram possuídos por demônios? Argumento * Somente um homem foi possuído por demônios. 5:1-2, Lc 8:26-27 * Dois homens foram possuídos por demônios. 8:28 Refutação A filha de Jairo estava viva quando Jesus chegou? Argumento * Ela já estava morta quando Jesus chegou. 9:18 * Ela ainda estava viva quando Jesus chegou. 5:22-23, Lc 8:41-42 Possível refutação Quem foram os apóstolos? Argumento * Simão (Pedro), André (irmão de Pedro), Tiago (filho de Zebedeu), João (irmão de Tiago), Filipe, Bartolomeu, Tomé, Mateus, Tiago (filho de Alfeu), Lebeu (Tadeu), Simão (Zelote), Judas (Iscariotes). 10:2-4, Mc 3:16-18 * Simão (Pedro), André (irmão de Pedro), Tiago, João, Filipe, Bartolomeu, Mateus, Tomé, Tiago (filho de Alfeu) Simão (Zelote), Judas (filho de Tiago), Judas (Iscariotes). 6:14-16, At 1:13 Refutação O evangelho deve ser pregado a todo o mundo? Argumento * Não, o evangelho não será pregado aos gentios e samaritanos. 10:5-6, 15:24, At 16:6 * Sim, o evangelho será pregado a todo o mundo, inclusive aos gentios e samaritanos. 28:19, Mc 16:15, At 8:25, 15:3, 22:21, 28:28 Refutação Jesus disse para seus apóstolos andarem descalços? Argumento * Ele lhes disse para andarem descalços. 10:10, Lc 9:3 * Ele lhes disse para usarem sandálias. 6:8-9 Refutação Quando o fim do mundo virá? Argumento * Antes de o evangelho ser pregado a todas as cidades de Israel. 10:23 * Depois que o evangelho for pregado a todas as nações da terra. 24:14 Refutação Não há a menor sombra de contradição. Pregar a todas as nações da Terra não significa necessariamente, em hipótese alguma, pregar a todas as cidades de cada uma destas nações. Tecnicamente, se uma única cidade de uma única nação já ouvir o Evangelho, a mensagem já se cumpre. Jesus veio trazer a paz? Argumento * Sim, ele veio trazer a paz. 2:14, Jo 14:27, At 10:36 * Não, ele não veio trazer a paz. 10:34, Lc 12:51, 22:36 Refutação João Batista era Elias? Argumento * Sim, ele era Elias. 11:13-14, 17:12-13, Mc 9:13 * Não, ele não era Elias. 1:21 Refutação A profecia de que "Elias viria primeiro" significava que uma pessoa viria no espírito de Elias, isto é, no seu mesmo "estilo" dele (Lc 1:17). Como o viver segundo o espírito de alguém significa que toda a vida desta pessoa é caracterizada segundo este alguém, isso gera uma metonímia. Um exemplo é quando uma pessoa é muito corajosa, "tem o espírito de um leão", e o argumentador afirma: "ele é um leão!". Semelhantemente, João Batista veio no espírito de Elias e, portanto, "ele era Elias". Quando, no entanto, perguntaram a ele se ele era, de fato, Elias, sua resposta negativa pode ter sido desferida porque: (1) ele não quis considerar a interpretação direta, ou seja, quando perguntaram-lhe diretamente se ele era Elias, pensou: "Não sou Elias, mas vim no seu espírito. Logo, a resposta é não"; (2) o próprio João Batista não sabia que tinha vindo no espírito de Elias, embora soubesse que era "a voz que clama no deserto" segundo o profeta Isaías; e (3) talvez João soubesse que Elias iria vir a se apresentar a Jesus evento da transfiguração, quando também Moisés apareceu e, pensando naquele evento, afirmou não sê-lo. Há pecado imperdoável? Argumento * Sim, há pecado imperdoável. 12:31-32, Mc 3:29, Lc 12:10 * Não, não há nenhum pecado imperdoável. 13:39 Refutação De maneira alguma a passagem de Atos 13:39 afirma que "não há nenhum pecado imperdoável". O que o texto expressamente afirma é que havia muitos erros que a Lei de Moisés não conseguia apagar (i.e. dar-lhes perdão) e que, por meio de Jesus é possível sermos justificados destas coisas. Como as pessoas são julgadas por Deus? Argumento * Pelas suas palavras e ações. 12:37, Lc 10:26-28, Jo 5:29 * Pelas suas convicções (e nascendo novamente). 16:16, Jo 3:3, 3:18, 3:36 Refutação Jesus fez muitos sinais e maravilhas? Argumento * Sim, ele fez muitos sinais e maravilhas. 16:20, Jo 3:2, 20:30, At 2:22 * Não, ele não fez muitos sinais e maravilhas. 12:39, 16:4, Mc 8:12, Lc 11:29 Refutação A verdade é que sim, Jesus fez muitos sinais e maravilhas, e que as passagens interpretadas como dizendo que Ele não fez muitos sinais e maravilhas de maneira nenhuma expressam isso. Quando a afirmativa de que Jesus fez é exposto, tem-se um contexto genérico, isto é, durante os 3 anos e meio de pregação Jesus operou muitos sinais. O problema se encontra na interpretação do contexto da afirmação de Jesus: "Uma geração má e adúltera não receberá nenhum sinal, senão o sinal de Jonas". Até aquele prezado momento, Jesus não havia morrido e ressuscitado; seus únicos sinais eram sinais e prodígios (i.e. milagres). No entanto, Ele fazia mais do que isso: além de grandes ensinamentos, Ele afirmava ser o Filho de Deus (ou Filho do Homem, mais precisamente); houve um momento em que Ele afirmou ser um com o Pai . No entanto, muitos dos outros profetas que vieram antes de Cristo operaram milagres e deram ensinamentos; todavia, nenhum deles afirmava ser um com o Pai, o que Jesus fazia. Logo, a pergunta feita pelos fariseus nada mais significa do que: "Muitos outros profetas fizeram o que tu o fazes, mas somente tu alegas ser um com o Pai. Tens algum sinal de que, de fato, tu sejas diferente, que tu sejas um com o Pai? Porque, se não nos deres um sinal específico, só poderemos te considerar, no máximo, como outro profeta." E assim, o fariseus pediram um sinal para Jesus, um sinal que o distinguisse dos profetas para confirmarem quem Ele era. A isso, Jesus respondeu que "o único sinal a ser dado seria o sinal de Jonas". Ora, o sinal de Jonas nada mais simbolizavada do que a morte e ressurreição de Jesus que, de fato, foi o sinal que provou ser Jesus quem Ele afirmou ser - pois nenhum profeta, tendo morrido, venceu a morte e ressuscitou por conta própria, de modo que este sinal não foi operado por nenhum profeta. Quando a transfiguração aconteceu? Argumento * Seis dias depois que Jesus predissesse a sua morte. 16:28 - 17:2, Mc 9:1-2 * Oito dias depois que Jesus predissesse a sua morte. 9:27-28 Refutação É uma boa coisa ser infantil? Argumento * Sim, é bom ser infantil. 18:3, 19:14, Mc 10:15, Lc 18:17 * Não, não é bom ser infantil. Co 13:11, 14:20, Ef 4:14 Refutação O problema jaz na interpretação e consequente má formulação da pergunta. Jesus jamais disse que devemos ser infantil: ser como uma criança não necessariamente significa seguir a sua infantilidade, pois há outras características numa criança que a distingue de um adulto (e que foram "esquecidas"). Jesus preveniu os apóstolos de sua morte e ressurreição? Argumento * Sim, ele preveniu. 20:18-19, Mc 8:31, 10:33-34, 14:28, Lc 18:31-33 * Não, ele não preveniu. 20:9 Refutação É difícil conseguir entender de onde que os céticos tiraram a conclusão de que a passagem de João afirma que Jesus não preveniu os apóstolos de sua morte, uma vez que lá está claro que os apóstolos não compreenderam as Escrituras na questão delas afirmarem ser necessário o Messias morrer e ressuscitar, o que não significa, em hipótese alguma, que Jesus não os tenha advertido sobre isso. Quanto poder Jesus teve? Argumento * Algumas coisas Jesus não tinha poder para fazer. 20:23, Mc 6:5 * Jesus é todo-poderoso. 28:18 Refutação Quantos cegos foram curados perto de Jericó? Argumento * Dois. 20:30 * Somente um. 10:46, Lc 18:35 Refutação Jesus montou em que em Jerusalém? Argumento * Em uma jumenta e um jumentinho. 21:5-7 * Em um jumentinho. 11:7, Lc 19:35, Jo 12:14 Refutação Um jumentinho, embora tenham levado junto uma jumenta. Quando Jesus amaldiçoou a figueira? Argumento * Antes de expulsar os comerciantes do templo. 11:12-17 * Depois de expulsar os comerciantes do templo. 21:12, 21:17-19 Refutação Quando a figueira amaldiçoada morreu? Argumento * Morreu imediatamente. 21:19-20 * Ela não morreu até a manhã seguinte. 11:13-14, 20-21 Refutação A segunda vinda de Jesus será visível a todos? Argumento * Sim. 24:30, Mc 13:26, Lc 21:27, Ap 1:7 * Não. 14:19 Refutação Jesus sabe de tudo? Argumento * Sim, ele sabe. 16:30, 21:17, Cl 2:2-3 * Não, ele não sabe. 24:36, Mc 13:32 Refutação Jesus disse que ele sempre estaria com os seus discípulos? Argumento * Sim. 28:20 * Não. 26:11, Mc 14:7, Jo 12:8 Refutação Jesus disse: antes que o galo cante ou antes que o galo cante duas vezes? Argumento * Antes que o galo cante. 26:34, Lc 22:34, Jo 13:38 * Antes que o galo cante duas vezes. 14:30 Refutação O galo cantou antes ou depois da negação de Pedro? Argumento * Pedro negou Jesus três vezes antes de o galo cantar. 26:70, 26:72, 26:74, Lc 22:57-60, Jo 18:17, 18:25-27 * O galo cantou depois da primeira negação de Pedro. 14:67-72 Refutação Como Jesus respondeu quando questionado pelo sumo sacerdote? Argumento * Ele não respondeu diretamente. 26:63-64 * Ele respondeu diretamente dizendo, "Eu o sou". 14:62 Refutação A quem Jesus fez o primeiro aparecimento após a sua ressurreição? Argumento * Maria Madalena e outra Maria. 28:1, 28:9 * Maria Madalena. 16:9, Jo 20:11-14 * Cleopas e um outro. 24:13-31 * Cefas. Co 15:4-5 Refutação Para quem Pedro negou conhecer Jesus? Argumento * Uma criada, outra criada, e então uma multidão das pessoas. 26:69-73 * Uma criada do sumo sacerdote, a mesma criada novamente, e então uma multidão das pessoas. 14:66-71 * Uma criada, um homem, e então outro homem. 22:54-60 * Uma porteira, várias pessoas anônimas, um dos criados do sumo sacerdote. 18:15-17, 25-27 Refutação Como Judas morreu? Argumento * Ele se enforcou. 27:5 * Ele caiu e morreu. 1:18 Refutação O texto de Mateus afirma que Judas foi inforcar-se, o que é diferente de se enforcou. A existência d planejamento não necessariamente implica que a ação foi concluída. Quem comprou o campo do oleiro? Argumento * Os príncipes dos sacerdotes compraram o campo do oleiro. 27:6-7 * Judas comprou o campo do oleiro. 1:18 Refutação Jesus ficou calado durante o julgamento diante de Pilatos? Argumento * Ele ficou calado. 27:12-14 * Ele respondeu todas perguntas. 18:33-38 Refutação Qual era a cor do manto de Jesus? Argumento * Escarlate. 27:28 * Púrpura. 15:17, Jo 19:2 Refutação O erro, neste caso, foi de considerar-se duas palavras distintas como tendo, literalmente, dois significados distintos, o que não confere: *Escarlate: De cor vermelha muito viva. Tecido de seda ou lã dessa mesma cor. *Púrpura: Cor vermelha. Antigo tecido vermelho que servia para trajes e outros usos. :- Fonte: ''Michaelis 2000 - Moderno Dicionário da Língua Portuguesa, edição exclusiva. Editora Melhoramentos e Reader's Digest.'' Ou seja, a mesma coisa. Ou o texto se refere a um tecido de cor vermelha (seja mais intenso escarlate ou menos intenso), o que seria o caso das traduções "manto/capa escarlate", ou o se refere a um antigo tipo de tecido de seda que servia para trajes e outros usos e que era de cor avermelhada, que daria na tradução "manto/capa de escarlate/púrpura". A questão que ficaria de fora é o caso da Bíblia da Sociedade Bíblica Britânica, que traduz o termo para "carmesim". Mesmo assim, escarlate também pode ser um tipo de carmesim, e a própria definição de carmesim em si significa "vermelho carregado, vermlho-cravo, cor vermelha carregada", ou seja, também é vermelho, sendo a definição "carmesim" mais próximo do escarlate do que do púrpura. Sem dúvida que esta foi uma boa "pegadinha". Quem levou a cruz de Jesus? Argumento * Jesus levou a própria cruz. 19:17 * Simão, o Cirineu levou a cruz de Jesus. 27:32, Mc 15:21, Lc 23:26 Refutação O filme "A Paixão de Cristo", bem como todos (ou quase todos) os filmes sobre a vida de Jesus na Terra dão a resposta a este argumento. Jesus levou a sua cruz por um tempo até o momento em que algum soldado romano mandou Simão, o Cirineu levar a cruz de Jesus, provavelmente até o Gólgota. A omissão deste fato por parte de João não implica, de maneira alguma, que isso não tenha acontecido, gerando a contradição. Ao fim, a resposta é: "ambos levaram". O que os soldados deram para Jesus beber? Argumento * Vinagre e fel. 27:34 * Vinho e mirra. 15:23 * Vinagre e hissopo. 19:29 Refutação A pergunta esta mal formulada, e isso por causa de erros de leitura. Na passagem de Mateus, os soldados dão vinagre e fel a Jesus para Ele beber. Sem problemas. Em Marcos, os soldados também deram vinho e mirra a Jesus, o que de maneira nenhuma contradiz o relato de Mateus. Não há o menor problema em eles terem oferecido ambos. Já em João não há a menor sombra de afirmação de que eles deram vinagre e'' hissopo para Jesus beber, mas que o ''caniço que utilizaram para dar o vinagre a Jesus era feito de hissopo. Além, este vinagre relatado em João não foi o mesmo que o relatado em Mateus, pois foi oferecido pouco antes de Jesus render o espírito, após a crucificação, ao contrário do relato de Mateus (e de Marcos), que foi sobre um acontecimento que ocorreu antes de Jesus ser crucificado. O que dizia a placa acima da cabeça de Jesus? Argumento * "ESTE É JESUS, O REI DOS JUDEUS." 27:37 * "O REI DOS JUDEUS." 15:26 * "ESTE É O REI DOS JUDEUS." 23:38 * "JESUS NAZARENO, REI DOS JUDEUS." 19:19 Refutação Ambos os ladrões insultaram Jesus? Argumento * Ambos os ladrões insultaram Jesus. 27:44, Mc 15:32 * Só um ladrão insultou Jesus. 23:39-42 Refutação Quais foram as últimas palavras de Jesus? Argumento * "Deus meu, Deus meu, por que me desamparaste?" 27:46 * "Pai, nas tuas mãos entrego o meu espírito." 23:46 * "Está consumado." 19:30 Refutação Do que o centurião chamou Jesus quando ele morreu? Argumento * O Filho de Deus. 27:54, Mc 15:39 * Um homem justo. 23:47 Refutação Creio haver duas possíveis respostas a este questionamento: Argumentação indireto Uma possibilidade é que, na prática (isto é, no fato histórico), o centurião tenha chamado Jesus por Filho de Deus. Acontece que, sendo Jesus o Filho de Deus, nisto está implícito que Ele é um homem justo. Logo, chamar Jesus de Filho de Deus implica em chamá-Lo de homem justo, ou automaticamente chama-o assim. Logo, não há contradições por parte de Lucas, porque o centurião chamou Jesus de homem justo, só que de forma indireta. Argumentação direta Por outro lado, é totalmente cabível que o centurião tenha chamado-o de ambas as coisas. Por exemplo: "Este verdadeiramente era o Filho de Deus, um homem justo" ou "Verdadeiramente este era um homem justo, o Filho de Deus". De onde as mulheres assistiram a crucificação? Argumento * Elas estavam de pé ao longe. 27:55, Mc 15:40, Lc 23:49 * Elas estavam próximas a cruz. 19:25 Refutação Quando as mulheres (ou mulher) chegaram ao sepulcro? Argumento * Enquanto ainda era escuro. 20:1 * Ao amanhecer. 28:1, Mc 16:1-2 Refutação Quantas mulheres chegaram ao sepulcro? Argumento * Uma. 20:1 * Duas. 28:1 * Três. 16:1 Cinco ou mais. 24:1, 24:10 Refutação Quem as mulheres viram na tumba? Argumento * Um anjo. 28:2 * Um homem jovem. 16:5 * Dois homens. 24:4 * Dois anjos. 20:12 Refutação A tumba estava aberta ou fechada quando as mulheres chegaram? Argumento * A tumba estava aberta. 24:2 * A tumba estava fechada. 28:2 Refutação Os homens ou anjos estavam dentro ou fora da tumba quando as mulheres chegaram? Argumento * Fora. 28:2 * Dentro. 16:5, Lc 24:3-4, Jo 20:11-12 Refutação As mulheres falaram imediatamente para os discípulos? Argumento * Eles correram para falar aos discípulos imediatamente. 28:8, Lc 24:8-9 * Eles não contaram para ninguém porque ficaram com medo. 16:8 Refutação Maria Madalena reconheceu Jesus quando ele apareceu a ela? Argumento * Ela reconheceu Jesus quando ele apareceu a ela. 28:9 * Ela não reconheceu Jesus quando ele apareceu a ela. 20:14 * Jesus não apareceu a ela; ela teve uma visão onde anjos lhe falaram que ele estava vivo. 24:23 Refutação Jesus foi tocado antes da sua ascensão? Argumento * Jesus não deixou as pessoas o tocarem antes da sua ascensão. 20:17 * Jesus permitiu as pessoas o tocarem antes da sua ascensão. 28:9, Lc 24:39, Jo 20:26-27 Refutação Onde Jesus disse para os discípulos buscarem-no depois da sua ressurreição? Argumento * Ele lhes disse que fossem para a Galiléia. 28:10, Mc 16:7 * Ele lhes disse que permanecessem em Jerusalém. 24:49, At 1:4 Refutação Jesus apareceu para dez, onze ou os doze discípulos? Argumento * Dez. 20:19-24 * Onze. 28:16, Mc 16:14, Lc 24:33, 24:36 * Doze. Co 15:5 Refutação Quando o céu foi criado? Argumento * O céu foi criado quando a terra foi criada. 25:34 * O céu foi criado depois da ascensão de Jesus. 14:2 Refutação Notas e referências da Ryrie Study Bible Referências gerais Mateus